One Day at a Time
by Pie for President '16
Summary: The Camdens try to deal with a sudden tragedy within their family. Can they get through this or will it tear them apart?


I've decided to make this my main focus. It is "One Day at a Time, These are the Days of our Lives", but its four years later. I decided to cut out season 7-10 and not do them by "seasons". So there will not be "episodes". I got too focused on the future character and plots. What we've missed over the previous four years will pop up in flashbacks or in passing.

I am very well aware this begins like my best friend's fic, _Outside Heaven_. I'm not trying to be like her in any way, she has amazing writing skills. I could never be as good as her when it comes to suspense and description.

* * *

A somber mood fell upon the Camden residence this particular day. Nobody knew what to do or say, they haven't for nearly a day now. Everyone felt numb, completely and thoroughly. The only sound that could be heard was Lucy's sobbing. This is all they knew now, they would focus on the _what will happen_tomorrow or next week. But today, they were still in shock over Reverend Camden's sudden death two nights earlier.

Annie woke up the morning before to find her husband still in bed, which was typical. She always woke up a good hour before Eric to do the laundry and to figure out what dinner would be that night. But after Sam and David came down for breakfast, Annie began getting suspicious. Eric was _always_up before the twins, even though the boys were downstairs by seven. She told the twins to get their father while she got their breakfast ready.

A few minutes passed before the boys returned with frightened expressions. Annie looked at them with concern, asking if their father was awake.

"He isn't waking up, Mom." David told her and Annie could feel a sense of dread growing.

_No, it can't be!_She told herself.

"We tried shaking him really hard and..." Sam trailed off, shivering at the memory.

Annie shook her head and rushed upstairs. Sure enough, after prodding him hard several times and checking for a pulse, Annie knew the gut feelings were right: Eric was gone.

She sat on the bed, numbness growing.

_This couldn't be real. What happened? Why did God take Eric so suddenly, why now? What did he ever do wrong? He was a loving husband and father, extremely kind and considerate, a good citizen, the perfect image of a saint._

Hours had to have passed before there was a knock on the door. Annie looked up to see Lucy standing there with a hand over her belly.

"Mom, David and Sam told us to come over. Henry's downstairs with them, what happened?"

"Your dad, he's- he's." Annie couldn't finish her sentence and let out a wail.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized exactly what her mother meant.

"No, you're kidding." Lucy glanced over at her father, who was still in bed but even more pallid than when Annie left the bed a few hours earlier, and let out a shudder. "He can't be." Lucy said quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Annie stood and walked over to Lucy, enveloping her in a hug. Lucy began to sob.

The two women stood that way for a good ten minutes before they were interrupted.

"Is everything all right up here?" A faint New Zealand accent asked; it was Henry. Lucy pulled away from her mother, wiping her bloodstained eyes, and walked over to her husband. He wrapped an arm around her and put a finger under her chin, lifting it so her gaze would meet his.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"My dad." Lucy choked out. "He's gone!"

Henry pulled Lucy closer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Lucy cried into his shirt.

"Who's watching Tahlia?" Annie interrupted, her voice crackling.

"I decided Sam and David could eat in the living room, so they could keep an eye on her. I hope that is okay with you, Annie."

"It's fine. I'll go check on them." Annie went downstairs, leaving Lucy and Henry alone in the upstairs hallway.

"I- I need to go call Matt and Mary."

"Do you need me to help you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"I've got it, thanks."

By that afternoon, everyone found out about Reverend Camden's death. Annie started receiving countless sympathy phone calls shortly after lunch. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos and Charlie had flown out to Glen Oak by that evening. Simon had driven up to the parsonage the next morning. Ruthie had flown in from Canada late that morning.

All the Camden siblings-even David and Sam-comforted one another, in tears. None of them could believe their father was gone from Earth.

"He's in a better place now, don't forget that." Matt informed his younger siblings, who all agreed.

The wake was to be set for the coming evening.


End file.
